Monster?
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: What people think of Gaara isn't really what he is. He's changed! Please R&R![short oneshot][slight implied GaaLee]


**Monster?**

**kawaiichiisaikitsune(blackharu2)**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto

**A/N: I'm getting bored of writing long Author's notes, so I'm just gonna say the usual! I hope you like my story, I had so much fun writing it so at the end tell me what you think! ENJOY!**

People thought Gaara was always a killing monster, but he wasn't. He just got mad at people for giving him 'those eyes' and acidently killed them. He grew soft with Yashamaru and began to feel wanted in someone's heart, but that didn't go as planned. After the fight with Naruto, he understood, he figured out what Naruto went through and saw it as the same as him. People thought because he was beaten he grew softer, but somehow Naruto just has a way with words. Gaara isn't scary or mean or a monster, he's just misunderstood and confused. Unfortunately, nobody cares whether you're lost or happy or if you're dead or alive, nobody cares. They never cared about Gaara and they never will, that's just how they were. You could say Gaara is loner, but in reality, at least he has a few good friends, friends that aren't afraid. His friends, friends who accepted him.

"Gaara-san, it's great to see you!" one of his friends yelled to him, "Naruto isn't here yet, he said he had some...business to take of," the friend concluded. Gaara just nodded, not caring to give any sign of listening. "Let's do something fun!"

Gaara sighed, his friend sure got annoying. The friend was a nice person, a sweet caring friend, just like how Lee is...wait it is Lee. "Gaara-san?" Lee asked waving a hand in front of Gaara's face. The sand wielder grabbed the boys wrist and tightened his grip feircely. "Gaara-san, that hurts!" Le exclaimed with anime tears falling freely from his coal colored eyes.

"Lee-kun, urasai!" Sabuka no Gaara was really agitated, for no reason really. He let go of the boy's hand and watched as the boy rubbed his wrist gingerly. He turned around and began to walk.

Lee saw this and ran to keep up with him, "Where are your siblings?"

"Not here."

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know," Lee said swaying back and forth. Gaara seemed awfully mad, but why? "Gaara-san, daijobu?" he asked sweetly.

"Hai," the Kazekage replied hastily.

"Daijobu?" he repeated.

"HAI!" Gaara yelled. "Just leave me alone!" Gaara turned to leave. He crouched down ever so slightly and was about to jump.

**BAM!** Lee grabbed his friend's hand and pulled the guy toward himself, "Gaara-san, do you hate me?" he questioned seriously.

Gaara thought for a moment, no emotion appearing on his stoic face. He thought long and hard, about two minutes. "No, never," he replied thoughtfully.

"YAY!" Lee screamed childishly. He grabbed both of Gaara's hands and started dancing stupidly. He was bouncing around, twirling, and rocking from side to side.

Naruto decided then to pop up. He took a good look at the scene in front of him. Lee holding both of Gaara's hands doing some goofy dance and Gaara blushing, showing a little smile tugging at his lips. Naruto knew this was a Kodak moment, but sadly, there was no camera to be seen. "I'll leave you two alone," he said slyly. They both turned their heads and looked at their visitor, Naruto. They jumped far apart from eachother and blushed furiously. Naruto could understand Lee, but why was Gaara blushing, he guessed Lee got to him somehow. He laughed sheepishly and walked away from the two embarrassed fools(A/N: GOMEN NASAI GAARA-KUN!)

"Heh, you never said anything about youth or whatever," Gaara stated dully.

"AHH, I DIDN'T! Hmm...," he thought for a second, "WE SHOULD ALWAYS THANK THE POWER OF YOUTH FOR BEING WITH US!" he shouted to no one in paritcular. That's how the rest of the day went, Lee rambled about youth and Gaara regreted ever bringing up the topic.

**:"":"":"":Owari:"":"":"":**

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me what you think...REVIEW! Thanks for reading and look out for any of my other stories!**


End file.
